


We will find you

by Shinji_Shiro



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Mates, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Shiro/pseuds/Shinji_Shiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam also widely known as Samgladiator the gamer youtuber, a pureblood vampire ran from Ethan and Grayson Dolan, famous youtubers and the twins heirs to the throne of the vampire world which happened to be his mates.<br/>2 years later they turn up in his school.<br/>Will Sam be able to accept them as his mates or willl he continue to run from them?<br/>Sorry I know I suck at summaries but....<br/>pls gimme a chance!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will find you

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Sam’s POV

I grabbed four bags of blood from my mini freezer and started drinking two of them while pouring the other two into a jet black bottle just in case I get thirsty in school. After breakfast, I went to my youtube channel to post some edited videos so that I could start working on the now one after school.  
After successfully posting those videos, I went into my walk – in closet to get a fresh change of clothes. I threw on some black cotton shirt and some ripped denim jeans, I put on a white rabbit eared hoodie that I wear on my channel in games and real life. The hoodie is actually a glamor that not only change my eyes to a dull shade of brown but also change my skin colour and add some freckles to my face so that I don’t really stand out I mean I already stand out in school since I am a youtuber but Taurtis, my best friend who happens to be a wizard, wouldn’t hear about it he spent three days getting the glamor on my hoodie so I don’t really have a choice.

When I reached school, it was already quite late so I jog at my slowest speed ( which is quite fast for humans ) to school with thirty seconds to spare. I decided to sneak in the back door so that I won’t get another lecture about how being tardy is important just thinking about it gives me a headache. I slowly settled myself at the back of the class, just as Mr Erwin, my teacher introduce two new students.

I gasped as I stiffen in my chair. The two boys in front of the class was Ethan and Grayson Dolan, famous youtubers and the twins heirs to the throne of the vampire world and they are very unfortunately my mates.

“My life is great!” I thought to myself as I inwardly groaned.

 

\- Flashback -

 

I put on my tux as both Grian and Taurtis drag me downstairs to the limousine. We were being invited to the royal ball which wasn’t really a surprise to either me, Grian or Taurtis since we are purebloods and I didn’t want to go but Taurtis mind was bloody set on getting me to that ball by hook or crook and Grian agreed with Taurtis since they were both mates.

“Damn! Grian and Taurtis” I thought as I was dragged off to a ball I have really no interest on going to. A scowl was plasted on my face to whole ride there.  
At the ball, when Taurtis and Grian mingled with the people I just stood by the balcony sipping on my blood wine while checking on my youtube channels to see the views, likes, dislike, comments and last but not least subscribers.

While reading some of the comments I took a step back and knocked onto to someone on my left and when I took a step away from that someone on my left, I knocked into the person on my right.

I turned around to see two very identical looking guys with the exact same tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. Their eyes was a mesmerising deep coal black, flecks of silvery red performed ballets throughout. Their faces was strong and defined, features molded from granite. They had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. 

I stepped back till my back hit the cold hard wall as they stepped forward in perfect sync and stopped only when their faces were only inches away from mine. Soap, I smelled soap - just the nice clean scent of soap. Cinnamon... much warmer than I'd ever think would come from boys like them. And iron... metallic, sharp, tangy.  
I broke out from that alluring trance and did the only thing on my mind “Run!”. But before I ran I heard a barely audible sync whisper.

"You can Run, but you can't Hide"

And so I did, I ran. Never looking back not even once. 

I locked myself in my room. Only coming out three days after the incident.

\- Flashback End -

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but I am still considering weather I should write this a not so please leave your reviews and comment at the comment section below


End file.
